Untitled : Jack&Gwen&Ianto
by JoChryedLover
Summary: How do the events after 'Meat' affect the lives of Jack, Gwen and Ianto? A re-write of season 2 from episode 4 up until episode 9.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic never actually got given a title, so it still remains 'Untitled'.**

**It's a Jack/Gwen/Ianto story, starting from season 2, episode 4, 'Meat'.**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Ianto walks into Jack's office. It's been half an hour since Gwen stormed out of the hub after refusing to RetCon Rhys. He sits on Jack's desk, facing him.<em>

Ianto: Got my stopwatch at the ready, Sir.

_Ianto smiled._

Jack: I'm not really in the mood tonight, Ianto.

_Ianto sighs._

Ianto: It's Gwen, isn't it?

_Silence._

Ianto: You love her, don't you?

_Silence._

Ianto: I need to know, Jack. I need to know where I stand with you.

_Silence._

Ianto: Please, Jack.

_Jack sighs._

Jack: Ianto, it's complicated.

Ianto: We have all night.

Jack: It - it's not that I don't love _you_Ianto, I do. It's just that...Gwen, she -

Ianto: She's special.

Jack: Yeah.

_Silence._

Ianto: Jack. Don't do this to yourself. It's not fair on anyone. You'd clearly rather be with Gwen. Just, tell her how you feel.

Jack: How can I? She's already found the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with. She's marrying him soon, for God's sake. I can't just waltz up to her and say 'congratulations on your engagement, oh, by the way, I'm in love with you'.

Ianto: You have to. If you don't, you'll never forgive yourself. The only thing you're scared of is admitting to your own feelings. Jack, you're so scared that someone has the ability to hurt you that, in the long run, the only person who ends up hurting you is yourself. You almost lost me when you couldn't admit your feelings. Just, don't let history repeat itself. That's all I'm saying.

_Jack sighed._

Jack: Ianto, just leave me alone. Please.

_Ianto waits for a moment, then, when Jack doesn't look back, turns and walks out of the hub without a backward glance, a tear sliding down his cheek as he realises that he has probably lost the man he loves._

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_The next day, Jack locks himself in his office, pretending to be taking urgent calls all day from everyone from the MoD to the people at Greggs who are concerned about the alien meat ending up in their pasties. Ianto doesn't dare to go into the office to ask Jack if he'd like a coffee, while Gwen simply stares up at the closed blinds, half of her wanting to go up to check on Jack, the other half of her needing to stay where she is for her own sanity. In reality, Jack is lying in his bed in the lower quarters of the hub, feeling sorry for himself. All of the times he and Gwen have shared spinning round in his head, he's trying not to think about her, but by doing so, is thinking of her even more. At the end of the day, Jack still hasn't surfaced. Owen and Tosh leave the hub at the end of the shift, but Gwen and Ianto remain._

Gwen: I think I'll take off too, Ianto. You don't mind, do you?

_Ianto smiles_.

Ianto: Not at all. Good night.

Gwen: Night.

_Ianto waits until Gwen leaves before walking up to Jack's office. Summoning up the courage, he gently knocks on the door and enters. When he sees that Jack isn't in his office, Ianto sighs and makes his way down to Jack's living quarters. He finds Jack in bed, his red eyes a sign that he has been crying._

Jack: What are you doing down here?

Ianto: I was worried about you, Sir. We'd not heard anything from you all day, so I thought I'd come and check on you now that the others have gone home.

Jack: I'm fine, Ianto.

Ianto: I'd beg to differ, Jack. You've been cooped up down here all day, the rest of the team all know that something's wrong, and I know I may just be the office boy to that lot, but I'm not stupid. I pick up on the vibes from the rest of the team.

_Jack doesn't answer._

Ianto: Did you pay a speck of attention to what I said last night

Jack: Like I said last night, I just want to be left alone.

Ianto: If you don't tell Gwen how you feel, then I will. I know it will end up with me losing you, but I'd rather not have you at all than play second best. So, make your choice, Jack. Either you tell her, or I will. You have until the end of tomorrow's shift. That's an order.

_Ianto walks out of the hub, half proud of himself, half dreading what will come._


End file.
